Engel die uns glücklich machen
by glorellie
Summary: Weihnachtszeit in New York. Ein kleiner Junge verschwindet und Stella bekommt einen Weihnachtsbaum. MacStella


**Titel: Engel, die uns glücklich machen **

**Autor: MiniMac62 (jayjayx62yahoo.de)**

**Rating: K**

**Kategorie: Mac/ Stella, drama, romance**

**Inhalt: Weihnachtszeit in New York. Ein kleiner Junge verschwindet und Stella bekommt einen Weihnachtsbaum. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. **

**A/N: Meine erste CSI:NY FF. **

_I treasure Christmas through the years, Its a magic time, which disappears. But it comes back again and again, Im indeed a Christmas - fan. (_ by _Barbara Rach)_

**23. Dezember**

Stella eilte in ihr Büro. Sie wollte nur noch schnell ein paar Unterlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch ablegen und sich dann auf den Heimweg machen. Das Zimmer war dunkel, doch sie verzichtete darauf das Licht einzuschalten. Schwungvoll ließ sie den Stapel Papier auf die Tischplatte sausen, um darauf ein leises „klack" zu hören, Mist, dacht sie, irgendetwas war herunter gefallen. Seufzend bückte sie sich und krabbelte unter den Schreibtisch. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder hervor, in der Hand einen kleinen hölzernen Engel. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und strich mit ihren Fingerspritzen über die hölzerne Figur. Den hatte sie ganz vergessen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Drei Wochen vorher**

Was für ein Irrsinn, dache Stella, als die aus dem Auto stieg und die Menschenmassen sah, die sich rund um den Rockefeller Plaza versammelt hatten. All diese Menschen waren gekommen, nur um den gigantischen Weihnachtsbaum zusehen. Es störte sie, dass die Temperatur nahe dem Gefrierpunkt lag und ein nassfeuchter Nebel in den Straßenschluchten der Stadt hing. Überall sah sie nur fröhliche Gesichter. Bis auf eins, stellte sie fest, als sie nun Mac folgte, der sich einen Weg zu einer kleinen Gruppe von Polizisten bahnte, die am Rande des Platzes standen. Das Gesicht, das Stella aufgefallen war, gehört zu einer etwa vierzigjährigen, stämmigen blonden Frau in einer hellblauen Winterjacke die bei den Polizisten stand. Tränen und Verzweiflung in ihren Augen ließen Stella vermuten, dass sie der Grund war, warum sie hier waren. Die Frau drückte ein kleines Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und einer rosanen Mütze auf dem Kopf fest an sich. Als Mac und Stella die Gruppe fast erreicht hatten, trat einer der Polizisten auf sie zu. Der Mann war etwas größer als Mac und hatte einen dunklen Schnauzbart. Über seinen braunen Augen zeichneten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten ab. Er stellte sich ihnen als Officer Joe Conner vor.

„Mac Talyor, Stella Bonazera, Kriminaltechnischen Labor" erwiderte Mac freundlich.„Was haben Sie?" Mac und Stella wussten bis jetzt nur, dass ein Kind vermisst wurde.

Officer Conner deutet auf die Frau „Leila Miller, hat vor einer halben Stunde ihren Sohn, Timothy, vier Jahre, als vermisst gemeldet."

„Wir haben den Platz gescheckt. Er ist nicht hier." Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Menschen auf dem Platz.

„Die Mutter hat das hier gefunden." Er winkte eine junge Kollegin herbei, die in ihren behandschuhten Händen einen kleinen blauen Rucksack hielt. „Er gehört dem Jungen."

„Danke, Officer" bedankte sich Stella. Sie tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Mac aus, dann gingen sie hinüber zu Mrs. Miller.

„Mrs. Miller? Mein Name ist Stella Bonasera. Ich bin vom kriminaltechnischen Labor"

„Haben Sie Tim gefunden?" fragte Leila Miller sie verzweifelt.

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber wir werden alles versuchen, ihn zu finden. Dafür muss ich aber genau wissen, was passiert ist." Leila nickt und drückte das Mädchen noch enger an sich. Stella sah die geröteten Augen und die feuchten Wangen von Leila und wusste, dass die Frau nervlich am Ende war.

„Wir sind mit dem Zug gekommen. Aus Morristown. Zuerst waren wir bei Macey's und haben uns die Schaufenster angesehen. Danach sind wir mit dem Bus hierher gekommen. Liza hat sich schon lange einen Besuch bei „Built –A-Bear" gewünscht. " Leila strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. Das Mädchen schien etwa sieben Jahre alt zu sein. „Also sind wir dorthin und Liza und Tim durften sich einen Teddy zusammenstellen." Stella und Mac sahen hinunter zu Liza. Das Mädchen hielt einen kleinen dunkelgrauen Teddybär in einem gelben Kleid im Arm. „Dann wollten wir uns den Baum ansehen. Da waren drei Männer die gesungen haben und wir haben einen Moment zugehört. Tim war so aufgeregt und ist die ganze Zeit hin und her gerannt. Er ist sehr lebendig. Plötzlich waren ganz viele Leute um uns rum und ich habe Tim aus den Augen verloren. Ich habe ihn gerufen, doch er ist nicht gekommen." Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen der Frau. „Ich schwöre, in einem Moment war er noch da und im nächsten war er weg. Ich habe ihn überall gesucht. Ich bin zurück zum Teddyshop, aber da war er nicht. Dann ist mir eingefallen, dass wir an dem Laden mit dem Pokemon Sachen vorbei gekommen waren. Tim ist ein großer Pokeman Fan und wollte unbedingt dort hin. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass wir später hingehen würden." Leila konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. „Oh Gott, wäre ich doch nur gleich mit ihm dort hingegangen!" Stella und Mac sahen sich an. Sie konnten sich vorstellen, wie hilflos sich die Frau fühlen musste und es brach ihnen das Herz. Dann fuhr Leila fort: „Sein Rucksack. Sein Rucksack lag in dem Geschäft!"

„Was denkst Du?" fragte Stella ihren Kollegen, während sie hinüber zum Nintendo Store gingen.

„Irgendwo da draußen ist ein kleiner vierjähriger Junge und wir müssen ihn finden bevor ihm etwas zu stößt."

„Glaubst Du, er wurde entführt?" Mac beantwortete Stellas Frage mit einem stillen, besorgten Blick. Es gab noch keine Anzeichen für eine Entführung, doch es war eine Möglichkeit, die sie nicht ausschließen konnte. Sein Blickt sagte Stella, dass er hoffte, dass dies hier nicht der Fall war. Stella schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Auch sie hoffte, dass sie den Kleinen bald in irgendeinem Geschäft finden würden.

Sie betraten den Laden, in dem die Mutter den Rucksack gefunden hatte. Es herrschte ein Wildes Durcheinander von umherlaufenden Kindern, Müttern und Vätern die ihre Sprösslinge unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchten und Verkäufern, die sich bemühten trotz des ganzen hin und hers freundlich und ruhig auf die Wünsche der Kunden einzugehen. In den Regalen stapelten sich die verschiedensten Produkte, die alle gemeinsam hatten, dass kleine bunte Monster sie zierten. Es gab Handtücher, T-Shirts, Brettspiele und noch viele weitere Dinge.

Mac und Stella fragten sich zum Storemanager durch. Sie fanden ihm im ersten Stock des Ladens, wo er eine Kiste mit gelben Monstern aus Stoff ausräumte.

Sie stellten sich ihm vor und erklärten, was los war. Sie hatten sich von Mrs. Miller auch ein Foto von Tim geben lassen, dass sie ihm zeigten. Er sah es sich genau an, aber konnte leider nicht, sagen, ob er den Jungen gesehen hatte oder nicht.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich würde ihnen ja gerne helfen, aber Sie sehen ja selbst, was hier los ist. In drei Wochen ist Weihnachten, da können sie sich vielleicht vorstellen, wie viel Familien mit kleinen Jungs hier vorbei kommen. Es ist unmöglich sich an einen bestimmten zu erinnern." Der Mann war aber bereit ihnen, dass Überwachungsband der letzten Stunden zu leihen.

Die beiden CSIs fuhren zurück ins Büro. Das Band und der Rucksack waren im Moment ihre einzigen Anhaltspunkte. Als erstes nahmen sich Mac und Stella den Rucksack vor. Im Labor öffnete Mac den Reisverschluss und zog als einen kleinen braunen Teddybären hervor, der ein buntes Hawaii Hemd und eine schwarze Sonnenbrille trug. Auf der Innenseite des Hemdes war das Logo von „Build-A-Bear" eingenäht.

„Der Junge lässt seinen neuen Teddybären zurück?" fragte Stella überrascht, als sie den Bären sah. Ohne zu antworten holte Mac den nächsten Gegenstand aus dem Rucksack – eine blaue Mütze. Das war nicht gut. Sollte der Junge irgendwo draußen sein. würde er bei diesen Temperaturen sicherlich frieren. Mac holte noch eine leere Apfelsaftpackung mit Strohalm, ein rotes Spielzeugauto und eine Packung Taschentücher hervor. Das war alles.

„Ich werde nach Fingerabdrücken suchen" meinte Mac zu Stella.

„Gut, dann werde ich das Video anschauen."

Eine Stunde später trafen sie sich in Macs Büro, um ihre Ergebnisse auszutauschen. Mac fing an zu berichten: „Ich habe Fingerabdrücke von einem Kind und von einem Erwachsenen gefunden. Ich brauche noch eine Vergleichsprobe von der Mutter, doch ich denke, dass es ihre Abdrücke sind."

„Das würde passen." Ich habe mir das Band angesehen. Der Junge war alleine in dem Laden. Zuerst hat er sich die verschiedenen Spielsachen angesehen. Er ist zwischen den anderen Kindern gar nicht aufgefallen. Dann hat er an einer Konsole im Eck ein Videospiel gespielt. Dabei hat ihn wohl sein Rucksack gestört, denn er hat ihn ausgezogen und neben die Konsole gestellt. Als er fertig gespielt hatte, hat er ihn dann einfach vergessen. Bis die Mutter gekommen ist, hat niemand den Rucksack angefasst."

„Irgendein Hinweis, wo der Junge hin ist?"

„Nein, nichts. Nach dem er fertig gespielt hatte, ist ihm wohl eingefallen, dass seine Mutter nicht da ist, denn er hat sich erst umgesehen und ist dann raus gelaufen."

„Also haben wir nichts" stellte Mac enttäuscht fest.

„Es sind mehrer Streifenwagen unterwegs die nach ihm suchen, wenn er da draußen ist, werden wir ihn finden."

„Wir müssen herausbekommen, in welche Richtung der Junge gegangen ist, nachdem er das Geschäft verlassen hat" schlug Mac vor.

„Zurück zum Rockefeller Center?"

Mac nickte. Genau das hatte er vor. Als sie diesmal vor dem Hauptgebäude der New Yorker Sehenswürdigkeit, dem General Elecrtic Building, hielten, war der Platz deutlich leerer. Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und die Familien mit den kleinen Kindern waren verschwunden. Dafür bevölkerten nun Pärchen und vorbeieilende Geschäftleute, die auf dem Heimweg waren, das Bild. Der große Tannenbaum überragte alles. Seine vielen bunten Lichter kamen jetzt richtig zur Geltung. Auf der Eisbahn am Fuße der Terrasse war immer noch viel Betrieb. Sie gingen hinüber zum Nintendo Store und stellten sich neben den Eingang.

„Nehmen wir an, dass der Junge wirklich seine Mutter suchen wollte, dann ist vermutlich dorthin gelaufen, wo er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hat" grübelte Mac. Sie gingen hinüber zur Plaza. Leila Miller hatte ihnen genau beschrieben, wo sie Tim das zu letzt gesehen hatte. Mac und Stella suchten nun die Stella auf und sahen sich um. Vor ihnen lag der Eisring und der Weihnachtsbaum und hinter ihnen die lichtergeschmückten Engel mit ihren langen Trompeten.

„Wenn der Junge wirklich hier her zurückgekommen ist, müsste er eigentlich einen der Polizisten aufgefallen sein" stelle Stella fest.

„Nicht unbedingt. Es waren heute bestimmt wieder Hunderte von Menschen hier, da ist es schwer einen kleinen Jungen zwischen ihnen auszumachen. Tim wird zudem seine Mutter gesucht haben" antwortete Mac. Stella drehte sich einmal im Kreis.

„Dieser Platz ist doch aber bestimmt Videoüberwacht". Sie deutete auf eine Kamera, die an einer der Hauswände befestigt waren. Erwartungsvoll drehte sie sich zu Mac. Dieser hatte bereits sein Handy hervorgeholt und begann zu wählen. Vielleicht bekamen sie so einen Hinweis darauf, was mit Tim geschehen war.

Eine Stunde später trafen sie wieder beim Büro ein. Sie hatten sich die Überwachungsbänder aller Kameras am Rockefeller Plaza organisiert. Als sie durch den Gang zum Videolabor entlang gingen, stießen sie plötzlich auf Mrs. Miller und ihre Tochter. Leila Miller saß in sich zusammengesunken auf einen der Stühle, den Kopf des Mädchens, das neben ihr saß, auf ihren Schoß. Als sie Mac und Stella kommen sah, stand sie auf und ging auf die beiden CSIs zu. Mac und Stella wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann legte Mac behutsam seine linke Hand auf Leilas rechten Arm.

„Kommen Sie doch einen Moment in mein Büro," bat er sie. Während Mac Leila in sein Büro führte setzte sich Stella neben das Mädchen.

„Hi, ich bin Stella. Du musst Liza sein." Die Kleine sah Stella einfach nur an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Einen schönen Teddy hast Du da." Noch immer schwieg das Mädchen.

„Hast Du vielleicht durst?" Diesmal antwortete Liza mit einem Nicken. Stella stand auf und hielt Liza ihre Hand hin. Zaghaft griff das kleine Mädchen danach. Sie gingen zum Wasserspender am Ende des Gangs und Stella füllte einen Becher mit Wasser und gab ihn Liza. Dann füllte sie einen zweiten Becher für sich selbst. Nachdem sie einen Schluck getrunken hatte, sagte Liza:

„Sie heißt Molly." Stella berührte den Arm des Teddybären.

„Das ist ein schöner Name."

„Werden Sie Tim finden?" Stella schluckte. Was sollte sie dem armen Mädchen sagen? Das sie in New York City waren, wo es nur so von Verrückten wimmelte? Das ihr Bruder vielleicht schon tot war?

„Wir werden alles tun, um ihn zu finden."

Das Mädchen griff in ihre Tasche und holte einen kleinen hölzernen Engel hervor. Sie gab ihn Stella und sagte:

„Der wird Ihnen helfen. Er bringt Glück." Stella sah sie fragend an. Das Mädchen schien völlig überzeugt, von dem was sie sagte.

„Ich weiß es. Er hat auch Toby zu uns zurück gebracht" erklärte sie Stella.

„Wer ist Toby?"

„Unser Kater. Er war zwei Tage weg. Ich habe den Engel vom Weihnachtsbaum genommen und mir ganz dolle gewünscht, dass Toby zurückkommt. Am nächsten Morgen saß Toby dann auf unserer Treppe." Stella lächelte und schloss ihre Hand um den Engel.

„Ich werde ihn einstecken und wenn wir Tim gefunden haben, gebe ich ihn Dir wieder."

„Mein Dad ist bei einem Autounfall gestorben" erklärte Liza. „Vor einem Jahr." Stella hätte sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen und ihr gesagt, dass alles gut wird. Stattdessen kniete sie sich vor Liza und nahm beide Hände des Mädchens:

„Ich werde Tim finden, das verspreche ich Dir." Es waren nicht nur leere Worte. Sie wollte ihn wirklich finden. Das Mädchen hatte bereits ihren Vater verloren und Stella würde alles ihr Mögliche tun, dass sie nicht auch noch ihren Bruder verlieren würde.

„Mögen Sie Weihnachten?" fragte Liza plötzlich.

„Mmmm, ich denke schon." Stella hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht.

„Ich mag Weihnachten, weil dann alle zusammen sind. Meine ganze Familie."

„Das klingt schön."

„Mit wem feiern Sie Weihnachten?"

„Ich arbeite meistens an Weihnachten."

„Oh." So wie sie Liza ansah, bekam Stella das erste Mal das Gefühl, dass ihr etwas entging. Weihnachten war für sie bisher nie etwas Besonders gewesen.

„Tim redet die ganze Zeit schon von Weihnachten. Er ist soo doof. Er glaubt noch, dass es den Weihnachtsmann wirklich gibt." Stella musste grinsen. Sie war sicher, als Liza in seinem Alter gewesen war, hatte sie bestimmt auch an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt.

„Es gibt ihn gar nicht?" sagte Stella mit gespieltem Entsetzen. Liza verdrehte die Augen und Stella lächelte zufrieden.

„Komm, lass uns Deine Mutter suchen".

Stella brachte das Mädchen wieder zu ihrer Mutter. Mac hatte mit Mrs. Miller über dass, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten informiert und sie auch befragt, ob es irgendjemand gab, der ihr Böses wollte, doch diese Möglichkeit konnten sie schnell ausschließen. Mrs. Miller war eine einfach Verkäuferin aus New Jersey, die seit dem Tod ihres Mannes ihre beiden Kinder alleine großziehen musste. Geld war bei ihr nicht zu holen.

Da sie nicht nach hause fahren wollte, bis sie irgendetwas Konkretes über Tims Verbleib wussten, zeigte ihr Mac einen Platz wo sie und Liz sich hinlegen konnten. Er versprach Leila sie sofort zu holen, wenn Tim gefunden würde, dann ging er ins Videolabor. Stella war schon dort. Sie hatte noch Kaffe für sie beide geholt. Einen Becher reichte sie Mac, als er hereinkam. Es war mittlerweile schon elf Uhr Abends. Sie setzen sich vor einen Bildschirm und begannen die verschiedenen Überwachungsbänder durchzusehen. Es waren insgesamt dreißig Stück. Die ersten vier Bänder waren keine Hilfe, doch das fünfte ließ Stella hochfahren.

„Mac! Halt! Dort!" Mac stoppte das Band und sie deutet auf den Rand des Bildes.

„Das ist er!" stellte Mac erleichtert fest. Damit hatten sie wieder eine Spur von dem Jungen. Er war auf jeden Fall noch einmal auf der Rockefeller Plaza gewesen.

Sie sahen sich auch noch die weiteren Bänder an. Einige Stunden später waren nur noch zwei Bänder übrig. Bis dahin hatten sie herausgefunden, dass Tim zurückgekommen und dann über den ganzen Platz gelaufen war. Schließlich hatte er sich auf eine Bank an der Fifth Avenue gesetzt. Das vorletzte Band zeigte ihn, wie er mit dem Rücken zur Kamera auf der Bank saß. Mac und Stella sahen entsetzt, was dann geschah. Ein Mann, in einem langen Mantel und mit einer Tragetüten in den Hand blieb vor Tim stehen. Nach ein paar Minuten gingen er und Tim zusammen weg.

„Wir brauchen eine Nahaufnahme" brachte Stella hervor.

„Schon dabei." Mac machte sich sofort daran, das Standbild mit einer Bildbearbeitungssoftware zu bearbeiten. Als erstes isolierte er den Abschnitt um Tim und den Fremden, dann vergrößerte er ihn. Eine Viertelstunde später reichte er Stella einen Ausdruck auf den das Gesicht des Mannes deutlich zu erkennen war.

„Schauen wir, ob wir ihn in einer Datenbank finden" meinte Stella und Mac startete einen Suchlauf. Während er sich vor dem Monitor setze, lief Stella hinter ihn auf und ab. Umso länger sie warteten, umso unruhiger wurde Stella. Schließlich hatte Mac genug. Als Stella wieder ab ihm vorbei kam griff er sanft, aber bestimmt nach ihrem Handgelenk. Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

„Wir werden ihn finden" sagte Mac mit ruhiger Stimme und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

„Du hast Recht" gab sie nach. Sie holte sich einen Stuhl und setze sich neben ihn.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es dann nicht zu spät ist".

Schließlich stand fest, dass der Mann in keiner der Datenbanken auftauchte. Mac und Stella zogen sich in Macs Büro zurück, um zu besprechen, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Stella setzte sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl, während Mac sich über den Tisch beugte und sich die Bilder ansah, die sie dem Video entnommen hatten. Sie zeigten wie der Mann erst mit Tim sprach und dann mit ihm fort ging.

„Vielleicht kannte Tim den Mann und ist deswegen mitgegangen?" überlegt Mac.

„Es wäre eine Möglichkeit." Stella holte Mrs. Miller.

„Mrs. Miller, kennen Sie diesen Mann?" fragte Mac Tims Mutter und reichte ihr ein Bild des Fremden.

„Nein, ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen."

„Könnte Tim ihn vielleicht kennen?" hackte Stella nach.

„Ich glaube nicht, nein. Wer ist der Mann?"

„Wir glauben, dass Tim vielleicht bei ihm sein könnte."

„Oh Gott!" entsetzt presste Leila die Hände vor dem Mund. „Er wird ihm doch nichts tun?"

„Dafür haben wir im Moment keine Hinweise" meinte Mac.. Sie mussten einfach davon ausgehen, dass es Tim gut ging und dass sie ihn bald finden würde.

„Ich sollte zurück zu Liza gehen, falls sie aufwacht und mich sucht." Sobald Mrs. Miller gegangen war, wandte sich Stella an Mac. Sie hielt ein Bild in der Hand.

„Lass uns die Bank untersuchen. Vielleicht finden wir Fingerabdrücke." Auf dem Bild hatte der Mann mit einer Hand gegen die Bank, auf der Tim saß, gelehnt.

Sie fuhren zurück zum Rockefeller Center. Es war nun früher Morgen und die ersten Pendler trafen ein. Mac und Stella parkten genau vor der Bank, auf der Tim gesessen hatte. Stella machte sich sofort daran, die Bank nach Fingerabdrücken abzusuchen. Sie musste allerdings feststellen, dass es hunderte von Abdrücken gab. Es würde eine Ewigkeit dauern, diese alle auszuwerten.

„Das ist wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen" stellte Stella frustriert fest.

„Vielleicht müssen wir uns etwas Anderes einfallen lassen" antwortete Mac. Stella sah ihn verständnislos an, doch dann erhellte sich ihre Miene, als sie sah, was Mac beobachtete. Zwei Meter von ihnen war ein Mitte Zwanzigjähriger dunkelhäutiger Mann dabei, einen Hot Dog Stand zu öffnen. Schnellen Schrittes ging Stella auf ihn zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie, waren Sie gestern auch hier?" Stella hielt ihm ihre Dienstmarke hin.

„Klar. Ich komme jeden Tag her" erklärte der junge Mann.

„Haben Sie diesen Jungen hier gesehen?" Sie hielt ihm ein Foto von Tim hin.

„Kann sein." Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ist mit dem hier?" Mac hielt ihm nun das Bild des Fremden hin.

„Oh, das ist Billy." Mac und Stella sahen sich aufgeregt an.

„Sie kennen den Mann?" fragte Stella weiter.

„Billy kommt jeden Tag hier vorbei. Ich begrüße ihn immer und manchmal reden wir auch ein paar Worte. Billy ist, naja, er ist nicht der Schlauste, aber er ist ein netter Kerl."

„Wissen Sie auch wo er wohnt?"

„Nein, ich weiß nur dass er in der in einem kleinen Lebensmittelladen in der 47th Street East arbeitet."

„Danke, sie haben uns sehr geholfen."

Mac und Stella stiegen ins Auto und fuhren in die 47th Straße. Sie sahen sich um, bis Mac auf die bremse trat.

„Dort. Das könnte es sein." Sie eilten über die Straße zu einem kleinen Geschäft über dem ein Schild „Silvios Market" hing. Die Türe war noch verschlossen, aber als Stella durch die Scheibe sah, konnte sie sehen, dass bereits jemand drinnen war.

„Aufmachen! Polizei" reif sie und hämmerte wild gegen die Tür.

Kurz darauf erschien ein beleibter älterer Herr mit grauen Haaren und einer großen Brille, der sie überrascht ansah.

„Was ist los?" wollte er als ersts wissen. Mac zeigte ihm seinen Dienstausweis und das Bild des Fremden.

„Kennen Sie diesen Mann?" Macs Stimme klang scharf und ließ erkennen, wie erst es ihm war.

„Das ist Billy Sullivan, der arbeitet hier. Wenn Sie zu ihm wollen, müssen Sie aber noch warten. Der fängt erst um 10 Uhr an."

„Haben Sie seine Adresse?" bohrte Mac weiter.

„Ja, im Büro."

„Holen Sie sie bitte!" Vor sich hingrummelnd ging der Mann davon. Mac und Stella tauschten einen viel sagenden Blick. Endlich hatten sie eine heiße Spur!

Der alte Mann hatte ihnen Billys Adresse aufgeschrieben. Mac klemmte sich hinter das Steuer und fuhr so schnell es ging dorthin. Es waren nur ein paar Blocks, doch es kam ihnen vor als wären es hunderte von Meilen. Stella hatte über Handy Verstärkung angefordert und als sie vor dem Gebäudekomplex hielten, parkten bereits zwei Streifenwagen davor. Es war ein typisches New Yorker Appartementgebäude. Als sie nun hineingingen sahen sie, dass es dringend renoviert werden musste. An der Decke zeigten sich dunkle Flecken und von den Wänden bröckelte der Putz. Billy Sullivans Wohnung war im zweiten Stock. Die uniformierten Polizisten zogen ihre Waffen und Mac klopfte an die Tür.

„Aufmachen! Polizei!" Einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür geöffnet und vor ihnen stand der Mann von dem Überwachungsband. Er trug ein graues Hemd und eine graue Hose. Sein rot- braunes Haar war militärisch kurz geschnitten. Als er die Polizisten mit ihren Waffen bemerkte, zeigte sich Angst auf sein Gesicht und er hob Abwehrend die Arme.

„Nicht schießen!" schrie er. Mac bedeutete den Polizisten die Waffen einzustecken. Von Mr. Sullivan schien keine Gefahr auszugehen. Stella stürmte an Billy vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Wo ist Tim?" fuhr sie Billy an. Dieser sah sie nur verstört an.

„Der kleine Junge, den sie gestern getroffen haben" versuchte es nun Mac und bemühte sich um einen ruhigen, beherrschten Tonfall.

„Er schläft noch." Stella eilte davon. Sie öffnete die erste Tür die sie sah, da diese jedoch zum Badezimmer gehörte ging sie sofort zur nächsten weiter.

„Mac, er ist hier!" rief Stella nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Es war das Schafzimmer. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, doch es war hell genug, dass Stella den schlafenden Jungen in dem großen Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers sehen konnte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und legte ihre Hand auf den Rücken des Jungen.

„Tim?" Sie strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und langsam erwachte er.

„Wer bist Du?" fragte er Stella schläfrig. „Bist Du ein Engel?"

Stella musste Lachen.

„Nein, ich bin kein Engel. Ich heiße Stella."

„Du siehst aber aus, wie ein Engel." Stella sah lächelnd zu Mac, der im Türrahmen stand. Mac lächelte zurück. Er verstand, was der Kleine meinte. Durch die Ritzen der Vorhänge viel das Sonnenlicht des frühen morgens herein und verlieh Stellas Gesicht und Haaren einen goldenen, leuchtenden Glanz. Sie sah wirklich wie ein Engel aus. Ein Engel in einer blauen CSI-NY Jacke.

„Ich arbeite für die Polizei" erklärte Stella dem Jungen. „Ich werde Dich zu Deiner Mom und Deiner Schwester bringen."

„Okay." Er grabbelte aus dem Bett. Sein Pullover und seine Jeans waren verknittert, aber, soweit Stella es beurteilen konnte, schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Er setze sich neben Stella aufs Bett. Stella hatte die Schuhe des Jungen neben der Tür entdeckt und brachte sie ihm.

„Kannst Du die alleine anziehen?" fragte sie ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann helfe ich Dir." Während sie ihm die Schuhe anzog, sah er sie die ganze Zeit neugierig an. Er schien noch nicht ganz überzeugt, dass sie kein Engel war.

„Wo ist Deine Jacke?" Tim sprang auf und lief hinaus ins Wohnzimmer. Eingeschüchtert betrachtete er dort die vielen Polizisten.

„Was machen die hier?" wandte er sich an Mac. Mac kniete sich nieder und erklärte:

„Die sind alle wegen Dir hier. Wir haben uns alles großen Sorgen um Dich gemacht."

„Wo ist Billy?"

„Die Polizisten haben ihn mitgenommen."

„Er hat mir Kakao gemacht." Stella war hinter Mac getreten. Auch sie ging nun in die Knie. „Tim, war Billy irgendwie gemein zu Dir. Hat er Dir wehgetan?" fragte sie ihn mit sanfter Stimme.

„Nein." Tim schüttelte den Kopf und Mac und Stella tauschten einen kurzen erleichterten Blick.

Mac richtete sich wieder auf.

„Wollen wir gehen?" fragte er Stella.

„Ja." Sie sah sich um. Tims Jacke lag auf einem Stuhl. Sie half ihm beim Anziehen und machte den Reisverschluss zu. Dann nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und führt ihn zum Wagen.

Als sie im Büro ankamen warteten Leila Miller und ihr Tochter bereits auf sie. Mac hatte vom Handy aus angerufen und bescheid gegeben, dass sie Tim gefunden hatten. Mrs. Miller schloss ihren Sohn sofort in die Arme, als er zwischen den beiden CSIs aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. Leila weinte vor Glück. Überglücklich drückte sie ihre beiden Kinder an sich. Dann trat sie auf Mac und Stella zu.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich ihnen danken soll. Sie haben mir meinen kleinen Jungen wieder gebracht." Sie strich Tim liebevoll durchs Haar. Der Junge deutete auf Stella und sagte:

„Sie ist ein Engel!" Die Erwachsenen lachten. Stella viel etwas ein. Sie beugte sich zu Liza und griff in ihre Tasche.

„Hier." Sie gab dem Mädchen den kleinen Holzengel. „Der gehört Dir."

Liza überlegte einen Moment, dann gab sie Stella den Engel zurück.

„Sie können ihn haben."

„Willst Du ihn denn nicht wieder haben?"

„Sie haben meinen Bruder zurückgebracht, jetzt soll er Ihnen Glück bringen. Dann beugte sich da Mädchen vor und flüsterte Stella ins Ohr.

„Du musst den Engel an Deinen Weihnachtsbaum hängen, dann passt er auf Dich auf und erfüllt Deine Wünsche."

„Das werde ich machen." Liza umarmte Stella kurz und griff dann nach der Hand ihrer Mutter. Mrs. Miller und ihre Kinder verabschiedeten sich von Mac uns Stella. Mac hatte für die Familie einen Transport nach hause organisiert, so dass sie nicht mit dem Zug fahren mussten.

Als sie gegangen waren, kam eine Polizistin auf Mac und Stella zu, eine vierzigjährige robuste Frau mit kurzem schwarzem Haar. Sie hatte Billy Sullivan verhört.

„Er sagt, dass er den Jungen mit zu sich genommen hatte, weil der Kleine seine Mutter nicht mehr gefunden hat. Er hätte gefroren und Hunger gehabt, da hätte er ihn mitgenommen."

„Warum hat er nicht die Polizei informiert?" wollte Mac wissen.

„Nachdem sie gegessen hätten, wäre der Junge eingeschlafen. Mr. Sullivan wollte ihn nicht wecken. Er wollte heute Morgen mit Tim zur Polizei gehen und seine Mutter suchen."

„Was meinen Sie dazu?"

„Mein Eindruck ist: Mr. Sullivan wollte dem Jungen wirklich nur helfen. Aufgrund seiner eingeschränkten geistigen Fähigkeiten waren ihm die Konsequenzen seines Handelns nicht bewusst."

„Okay, Danke" bedankte sich Mac. Die Polizistin verabschiedete sich und ging. Tim hatte Mac und Stella auf dem Weg zum Büro ebenfalls erzählt, was passiert war. Sein Bericht, deckte sich mit der Aussage von Billy Sullivan. Tim wollte sich nur schnell die Pokemons Sachen ansehen. Doch dann sei seine Mutter weg gewesen. Billy habe ihn dann mitgenommen und etwas zu essen gegeben.

„Bei all den Verrückten da draußen, grenzt es wirklich an ein Wunder, dass der Junge ausgerechnet an jemanden gerät, der einfach nur nett sein will," stellte Stella fest.

„Vielleicht gibt es mehr nette Menschen, als man denkt."

„Mmmmm".

„Manche sind so gar richtige Engel." Stella verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt fing Mac auch noch damit an!

„Lass uns was Frühstücken gehen" schlug sie vor.

„Okay. Ich lade Dich ein." Ganz leise fügte Mac noch hinzu. „Mein Engel."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**23 Dezember**

Verwundert blieb Mac vor Stellas Bürotür stehen. Hatte er richtig gesehen? Stella war noch hier? Zumindest körperlich war sie es. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie geistig wo ganz anders war. Er trat in ihr Büro ein und schaltet das Licht ein. Augenblicklich zuckte Stella zusammen und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, weil das Licht nach der Dunkelheit in ihren Augen schmerzte.

„Uhhmmm" protestierte sie.

„Stella, was machst Du noch hier?"

Stellas Augen arbeiten immer noch daran, sich auf das helle Zimmer einzustellen, aber sie erkannt Mac an seiner Stimme.

„Ich habe noch etwas nachgedacht und dabei wohl die Zeit vergessen." Stella stand auf. Sie konnte nun Mac deutlich vor sich sehen. Er sah sie neugierig an.

„Jetzt werde ich aber gehen!" verkündete sie vergnügt.

„Okay."

Stella schloss ihre Hand fester um den kleinen Holzengel und ging Richtung Tür. Vor Mac blieb sie stehen.

„Was ist mit Dir? Bist Du fertig für heute?"

„Nun, ich….." begann Mac, doch Stella unterbrach ihn.

„Verstehe, hol' Deinen Mantel!"

„Warum?"

„Du kannst mir helfen."

„Wobei?" Stella verdrehte die Augen.

„Wirst Du schon sehen!" Damit machte sie das Licht aus und schubste ihn hinaus in den Flur.

„Stella!" Mac gab noch nicht auf.

„Wir gehen einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen."

„Du hattest noch nie einen Weihnachtbaum…."

„Dann wird das halt mein erster!"

15 Minuten später standen Mac und Stellar in mitten einer Auswahl der verschiedensten Tannen und Fichten.

„Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher?" fragte Mac skeptisch, während er Stella dabei beobachtete, wie sie kritisch die verschiedenen Bäume musterte. Stella ignorierte seine Frage und studierte weiter die Bäume.

„Was hältst Du von dem hier?" fragte sie schließlich. Sie stand neben einer schönen Blautanne.

„Er ist groß."

„Ich denke, der ist genau richtig. Den nehme ich!" Stella holte einen Verkäufer, der ihnen den Baum in ein Netz packte. Zufrieden bezahlte Stella und zusammen mit Mac trug sie ihre Errungenschaft zu Macs Auto. Sie packten den Baum aufs Dach und fuhren zu Stellas Wohnung. Es kostet sie einige Mühe ihr Packet durch den Hausflur zu bekommen, doch irgendwann standen sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer.

„Okay, wo soll er hin?" fragte Mac. Er hatte den Baum am hinteren Ende gepackt, während Stella ihn an der Spitze trug. Stella sah sich unschlüssig um. So groß war das Zimmer nicht, als dass es sehr viele Möglichkeiten zum Wählen gegeben hätte.

„Neben die Couch" meinte sie. Mac viel etwas ein.

„Stel, uhhmmm, Du hast einen Ständer für das Monstrum?" Stella wirbelte herum und sah an ihn mit großen Augen an. Mac musste grinsen. Es war so typisch Stella, einen Weihnachtbaum zu kaufen, ohne einen Ständer dafür zu haben.

„Daran hatte ich überhaupt nicht gedacht," gab Stella kleinlaut zu. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ohne Baumständer, können wir den Baum nicht aufstellen."

„Kein Problem, dann kaufen wir einen!" Stella ließ sich von diesem kleinen Dämpfer nicht beirren. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt heute einen Weihnachtbaum aufzustellen und davon würde sie auch so schnell nicht abrücken. Mit ihrer freien Hand zog sie eine Decke von der Couch und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Darauf legten sie den Baum ab.

„Lass uns shoppen gehen!" trieb sie Mac an. Er sah ein, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb.

Zwei Stunden später waren sie mit Tüten bepackt zurück. Mac trug zudem eine große Pizzaschachtel in den Händen. Beide waren bester Laune. Es hatte ihnen sehr viel Spaß gemacht zusammen einen Baumständer und Christbaumschmuck auszusuchen. Stella hängte ihren Mantel in den Schrank und zog ihre Schuhe aus. Dann holte sie sich ein Stück Pizza aus der Schachtel, die Mac auf den Esstisch gestellt hatte und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen.

„Wie bekommen wir den Baum nun in den Ständer?" überlegte sie während sie an ihrer Pizza knabberte. Mac war gerade dabei seinen Mantel auszuziehen, unterbrach dies jedoch um hinüber zu den Tüten zu gehen, die sie auf den Esstisch neben die Pizza gestellt hatten und suchte den Baumständer hervor. Dann ging er hinüber zum Tannenbaum, der immer noch in der Mitte des Zimmers lag. Er testete, ob der Stamm in den Ständer passte und stellte den Ständer dann auf den Platz, den Stella vorher für den Baum bestimmt hatte. Er zog seinen Mantel und sein Jackett aus und legte beides neben Stella auf die Couch. Stella sah ihm neugierig zu, wie er anschließend den Baum hochhob und ihn in dem Ständer platzierte.

„Ich könnte hier eine Hand gebrauchen" meinte er zu Stella, die immer noch auf der Couch saß. Sofort sprang sie auf.

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Zieh die Halterungen an" erklärte er. Sobald Stella das erledigt hatte, konnte Mac den Baum los lassen.

„Steht wie'ne eins" lobte Stella ihn. Sie sah ihn kurz von der Seite an und musste Lächeln. Er sah so niedlich aus, wie er da mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und zerzausten Haar neben ihr stand.

„Eine Sache noch….." Mac ging zu seinem Mantel und holte ein Taschenmesser hervor. Er durchschnitt damit das Netz, in das der Baum immer noch gewickelt war. Nun konnte die Tanne ihre ganze Pracht entfalten. Mac steckte das Messer wieder weg und nahm seinen Mantel und sein Jackett und trug es hinüber zum Esstisch. Er legte die Sachen über einen Stuhl und holte sich dann ebenfalls ein Stück Pizza. „Ich denke immer noch, dass er recht groß ist" stellte er fest, während er sich auf die Couch setze.

„Nein, er ist perfekt!" protestierte Stella und ließ sich neben ihn nieder, nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzuspringen. Sie schaute alle Tüten durch, bis sie schließlich die große Packung mit dem Christbaumschmuck fand und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm. Mit der noch freien Hand griff sie nach einem weiteren Stück Pizza. Den Karton gab sie sodann an Mac weiter, damit er ihn für sie öffnen konnte.

„Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?" fragte Mac spitzbübisch.

„Klar. Was gibt's denn?" Stella stand mit ihrer Pizza in der Hand vor dem Tannenbaum.

„Bevor Du anfängst, die Kungeln aufzuhängen, würde ich erst einmal die Lichterkette befestigen."

„Oh, genau. Und dann werden WIR die Kugeln aufhängen! Glaub ja nicht, dass Du Dich drücken kannst!" Sie schenkte ihm ein tausend Volt Lächeln, das ihm innerlich erröten ließ. Wusste sie eigentlich, dass, wenn sie ihn so ansah, es ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, dachte Mac. Ein Mann musste tot sein, wenn ihn dieses Lächeln nicht berührte. Stella stopfte sich schnell die Pizza in den Mund und durchwühlte dann erneut die diversen Tüten. Schließlich fand sie die Schachtel mit der Lichterkette. 500 kleine bunte Lichter. Eifrig zog sie das Kabel hervor, bis die gesamte Kette vor ihren Füßen lag. Sie packte den ganzen Wust und trug ihn hinüber zum Baum. Lage um Lage verteilte sie die Lichterkette über die Äste. Als sie fertig war, trat Mac zu ihr und hielt ihr den Karton mit den Kugeln hin, den er mittlerweile geöffnet hatte. Weinrote Kugeln, Glocken und Sterne in unterschiedlichen Größen warteten darauf das duftende Grün in einen Weihnachtsbaum zu verwandeln.

Stella sah Mac die Augen. Ein fröhliches Leuchten spiegelte sich in ihnen und Stellas Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Es war wundervoll ihn so entspannt zu sehen. Viel zu oft trübten Sorge und Stress seinen Blick. Fröhlich griff sie nach einer großen Kugel und platzierte sie an einem Ast.

„Perfekt!" stellte sie zufrieden fest.

Als nächstes kam ein Stern an die Reihe. Dann eine kleine Kugel. Nach einer halben Stunde war der gesamte Christbaumschmuck verteilt. Mac stellte die leere Schachtel auf den Boden und gemseinsam mit Stella begutachtete er das Ergebnis.

„Lass ihn uns anschalten!" schlug Stella vor.

„Nein, warte. Er eilte hinüber zum Esstisch, wobei er fast über seine Schuhe stolperte, die er zwischenzeitlich ausgezogen hatte, und holte aus einer kleinen blauen Tüte eine goldene Christbaumspitze hervor. Er reichte sie Stella.

„Bitte. Dein Baum!" Stella musste sich auf die Zehnspitzen stellen, um die Spitze aufstecken zu können.

„Woooh" kam es von ihr. Instinktiv umfasste Mac Stellas Hüften, so dass sie mehr Halt bekam.

„Danke!"

Sobald die Spitze befestigt war und Stella wieder sicher stand, ließ Mac sie wieder los.

„Mach das Licht aus!" wies Stella ihn an.

Nachdem er alle Lichter ausgeschaltet hatte und sich wieder auf die Couch gesetzt hatte, steckte Stella den Stecker der Lichterkette in die Steckdose und augenblicklich erstrahlte das ganze Zimmer in einem Meer von bunten Lichtern. Ergriffen setzte Stella sich neben Mac. Einen Moment sagte keiner von ihnen was, zu gefangen waren sie in diesem bunten Weihnachtstraum.

„Er ist wunderschön" flüsterte Mac schließlich und legte einen Arm um Stella.

„Ja, das ist er. Danke, dass Du mir geholfen hast." Lächelnd beugte sich Stella zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lehnte sie sich zufrieden gegen ihn. Ihr Blick war aber immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Seine Augen schienen die ihren Gefangen zu halten und auf einmal lag eine magische Spannung zwischen ihnen, die sie den Atem anhalten ließ. Sodann beugte Mac sich vor und presse vorsichtig seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Es war ein zarter, liebevoller Kuss den Stella aus tiefsten Herzen erwiderte. Sobald sich ihre Lippen für wenige Sekunden getrennt hatten, lehnten sich beide erneut nach vorne, um wieder miteinander zu verschmelzen. Ihre Lippen begannen einen leidenschaftlichen Tanz voller Sehnsucht und voller Liebe. Als sie schließlich von einander abließen und sich atemlos ansahen, war Überraschung und Verwirrung in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. Die Macht der Gefühle, die mit dem Kuss verbunden waren, überwältigte sie und ließ ihre Herzen schneller Schlagen. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, so selbstverständlich, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Mit großen Augen saßen sie lächelnd da, überwältigt von der neuen Erfahrung. Schließlich räusperte sich Mac.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Es ist schon spät."

„Okay" war alles, was Stella dazu sagen konnte.

Mac zog seine Schuhe, sein Jackett und seinen Mantel an. Stella sah ihm schweigend dabei zu. Dann gingen sie zur Wohnungstür. Unschlüssig standen sie sich gegenüber. Schließlich mussten sie beide lachen. Wie zwei Honigkuchenpferde grinsten sie einander an. Schließlich verabschiedete sich Mac.

„Gute Nacht, Stella." Er öffnete die Tür und trat nach draußen. Ein letztes Mal sah er sie an - sein Blick voller Liebe und tiefer Zuneigung.

„Gute Nacht, Mac" Stella schloss die Tür und hielt einen Moment inne. Sie war glücklich. Einfach bedingungslos glücklich. Mac und der Weihnachtsbaum waren alles was dafür nötig gewesen war. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie ging zu ihrem Mantel und holte den kleinen Engel hervor. Mit ihren Fingern strich sie über das glatte, dunkle Holz. Liza hatte Recht gehabt. Der Engel hatte ihr Glück gebracht. Ohne ihn hätte sie nicht diesen wunderbaren Abend verbracht. Stella ging zum Weihnachtsbaum und hängte den Engel auf. Vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen eine neue Tradition zu begründen. Eine die sie, Mac und das Schmücken eines Weihnachtsbaums einschloss. Mit diesem Gedanken ging sie glücklich zu Bett.


End file.
